narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Karyn abyss
karyn abyss (カリン アビス) When she was only four her mother died of an illness and her father, distraught over her death, started to do the only thing he could to get over it. He began training karyn so that she would be able to better protect herself. Her father couldn't bare losing anymore loved ones and he let that fear blind him. He became a very strict father and whenever Karyn cried, screamed, or mess up he would punish her. He seen all of those things as weakness in his daughter and wanted to correct her behavior. She grew up very distant from others, she was antisocial, and came off slightly cold until she met a boy who stole her heart. He broke through the walls she built around her and taught her to laugh and smile. On a horribly sad day, a war broke out and he was sent off to fight along with her father. She worried day in and day out, waiting, for the day that her beloved would return and her father. The only thing she got was a notice saying that they both died in the war.. Her heart was shattered in more ways than she thought was possible. Since that day she has trained herself with a small scythe like weapon with a chain attached to the bottom of it. The chain allows her to have a longer reach when she needs to fight long range and the small scythe allows it to be used as a short range weapon as well. She has studied the element of fire and has learned to use the element with her weapon. For a Academy student she is skilled in the fire element and fire based Ninjutsu. Appearance She is 15. Karyn has long red flowing hair which is normally worn down but is sometimes in a ponytail. Her eyes a crystal blue which are filled with pain and sorrow from her terrible past. She wears a midnight black coat that ends at her knees which reveal a deep blue pair of pants. Her hands look bandaged from her daily training, the bandages cover most of her hands and arms. She wears dark blue sandals which you could also slightly see some bandages wrapping her ankle, hidden under her pants leg is a small dagger. She wears her weapon which is a small scythe on the side, hidden by her long coat, the chain wraps around her right arm. personality When you first meet her she may seem polite and shy but once she gets to know you she opens up and is very expressive. she is hyper at most times when around friends, yet she can get aggresive when it comes to something she wants such as if she wants ramen she gets ramen. she is always smiling. she will rarely be caught crying but if she is she hides it as good as she can. she is open, expressive and loving. family/sensei She once had a mother and father but due to an illness her mother passed away and later in the years her father died in a war. she had no siblings. sensei- shirosaki abilities She is skilled in fire type jutsu, she uses a small sythe that has a chain attached to the back, it can be used in close, medium, and long range.its a good weapon for close range since it is short like a dagger. for medium and long range it is quite useful because of the long chain attached to it. stats Genjutsu: 2/10 Kenjutsu: 1/10 Taijutsu: 3/10 Ninjutsu: 3/10